


Little Friend

by Tiaq



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Development, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen Work, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiaq/pseuds/Tiaq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracen found a furry friend and brought it to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written & posted to LiveJournal on July 5, 2013. A cute little drabble inspired by a picture I saw on tumblr of a guy with a bunny in his breast pocket. Dracen is a fair-skinned lanky boy with pink hair, btw. Oh & he's a unicorn. ;)

Most people stopped to talk to Dracen at high school for one of two reasons.

One: he was pretty and it seemed the girls liked to fawn over him.

Two: he was doing something 'weird'.

Today, it was reason number two that he was on the receiving end of odd looks. Something to do with a nervous twitching of his breast pocket in his shirt he was wearing. His attire was also not up to its usual standard of pristine-ness that many had come to know him by. Gone was his neatly pressed shirt and fashionable blazer or jacket, and his casual but obviously expensive jeans were replaced by old faded blue-jeans. His shirt was little more than a polo and no jacket.

Dracen was oblivious to it all, of course, smiling as his usual effervescent self. Until a friend finally stopped him, pointing at his pocket.

"What in the world do you have in there?" came the question, as curious eyes tried to lean in closer to see. Only to be met with a protective hand.

"A little friend I found before school. I couldn't leave him alone and no one else was up so…" Dracen carefully wheedled what was in his pocket out, cooing ever so softly to a small bunny he produced, like magic.

"See?" he asked, a wide grin on his face as he gently pet the surprisingly calm creature. This was a first for the pink-haired boy to have brought in a live creature to school. "He lost his mom and I couldn't see her so… I brought him with me!" The bright look on Dracen's face was adorable but, it caused his friend to look a little anxious.

"You sure that's safe? I mean, what if the mom won't take him back? Ya know, having a human scent on him?"

Dracen waved the concern like it was air. "Oh that won't happen. Animals like me, and I'm sure his mom will be glad he's safe," he said with a certainty that was almost alarming. Although not quite so alarming as him coaxing the little rabbit back into his shirt pocket, patting it gently once it was safely tucked in.

"Shall we go to class?" came the question with a killer-smile that Dracen had no idea it skipped many a girl's hearts to see.

It was just going to be one of those days.


End file.
